hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Greenland (Eira Køhler)
Greenland is a fanmade character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers created by Himaruya Hidekaz. Her human name is Eira Køhler. Appearance Eira is the personification of the nation of Greenland. She stands at approximately 5 foot 6 inches tall without her boots on. She has long brown hair that she dislikes so when hair dye was invented she began to dye it to look slightly coppery. She tends to wear clothes that are suited to her frigid climate. Many times she is seen with a wolf that had been following her around since the last ice age. Personality Eira has a spitfire personality. She is not afraid of telling you exactly what she thinks of you. In fact when she first met Norway she shot an arrow that embedded in a tree right next to his head. She uses massive amounts of sarcasm and likes to antagonise the more serious nations. When it comes to animals she has a major soft spot. Slask, her wolf, has been with her since the Paleo-Eskimo era. He is also the last surviving direwolf. History Eira has an extremely long history stretching from prehistoric times up until now. From 2500 BC until 986 AD, the Paleo-Eskimo people inhabited her lands alone. She was known amongst her peoples as Iseq or Smoke given that she traveled from tribe to tribe much like how smoke travels on the wind. Norway and Iceland found her around 986 AD and by the 13th century she was submitting to Norwegian rule. Interestingly though when Norway and Iceland first spotted her they took her to be male. Thus Norway called her Ovar, meaning Arrow, after Eira tried to shoot him. She remained under Norwegian rule until the 15th century when all of the Norwegian and Icelandic settlers died out during the “Little Ice Age." After that, up till 1721 Eira was back to being under the control of her native peoples. In 1721, an explorer by the name of Hans Egede reestablished Norwegian contact. Between 1722 and 1814, Greenland was under both Danish and Norwegian rule until the Treaty of Kiel forced her to follow Denmark. When this happened she picked the name Eira for herself. Their connection was severed in April of 1940 when Denmark became occupied by Germany. However when this happened America kindly occupied her until World War II had ended. In 1950, America reestablished Thule Air Base. In 1979, Eira was allowed self-rule by Denmark. On June 21, 2009, Greenland was granted even more freedom from Denmark which was another step towards total independence. Relationships Denmark Unlike with Norway, Eira holds no resentment towards him. Instead he is like her overbearing elder brother. Sweden Berwald is one of Eira's closest friends which is surprising given that he and Denmark very seldom get along. They are often seen making crafts together. Norway :: One word can be used to describe Greenland and Norway's relationship: Hostile. Neither of them forgave the other for the Treaty of Kiel. Iceland :: They are neighbors who do not speak much. Finland Due to her relationship with Berwald, she and Tino have come to be friends as well. America Alfred is like an annoying little brother to Eira. Canada :: Like his brother, Matthew is like a little brother to Eira, but of the awesome type. Antarctica :: Erik and Eira's relationship is complicated based on the sheer fact that he wants to kill off 99% of the planet. But they share a mutual dislike of birds that do nothing but eat and poop on things, his being penguins and hers being puffins. Eira has long since learned not to inquire about Erik's health as it tends to upset him, however she does visit him whenever she gets the chance to. Just so he has some company other than penguins. Prussia :: Eira has a massive crush on Gilbert. He once gave her a bracelet before his lands were taken over by Ludwig. It is a silver chain with black suede woven though the links with an iron cross, similar to his own, hanging off the suede. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Nordics Category:Ancients